


Tinta en tu cintura

by Ney_Rivero



Series: Tatuaje AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M, Scorbus, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: Era un simple tatuaje.Y escondía tantas cosas.





	Tinta en tu cintura

Hace años, cuando la guerra recién había terminado Harry fue junto a sus mejores amigos a un bar muggle. Se emborrachó horriblemente.  
  
Los recuerdos de esa noche eran borrosos en su memoria pero al día siguiente había un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su cintura. Harry desearía haber estado más sorprendido con lo que era, por desgracia, era muy consciente ya de lo que sentía.  
  
Allí, inocente, estaba un tatuaje de la constelación Draco.  
  
Los años pasaron, se casó con Ginny, tuvo tres hermosos hijos y un buen trabajo. Era una buena vida.  
  
_La noche de bodas Ginny trazó cada punto de su tatuaje con una mirada de comprensión, ella sabía que su corazón nunca le pertenecería totalmente, porque otra persona ocupaba ese lugar. _  
  
Cuando Albus se hizo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy Harry estaba entre divertido y nostálgico. El Destino realmente amaba el drama, ¿no es así?  
  
El día que encontró a su hijo regresar a la casa con un tatuaje muggle de la constelación escorpio en su muñeca derecha lo supo y le sonrió de manera triste a su pequeño. Tal vez Albus podría tener lo que él no pudo. Tal vez su historia de amor no se cortaría antes de que floreciera, como lo hizo la suya. Tal vez.  
  
Albus estaba en su quinto año cuando Harry se separó oficialmente de Ginny, lo hicieron en buenos términos, hace mucho tiempo que eran más amigos que amantes. Ese año también fue la primera vez que Scorpius visitó la Casa Potter.  
  
Harry salió una noche del baño con solo una toalla, su tatuaje se veía en toda su gloria. Scorpius lo vio y dijo siete palabras que encendieron su esperanza.  
  
-Él tiene un rayo sobre su corazón.  



End file.
